Often times it becomes desirable to supplement an existing electrical wiring installation with an additional branch circuit or to add additional circuit protection to an existing branch circuit. On these occasions it is often impractical and even impossible to physically incorporate the additional circuit protective device, e.g., circuit breaker, within the existing electrical service entry enclosure, i.e., load center. Also, it may be desired to locate the circuit protective device remotely from the service entry enclosure at the site of electrical utilization equipment. To accommodate these situations, small supplemental electrical enclosures are provided suitable for housing the circuit protective device added to an existing branch circuit or installed to afford circuit protection for an additional branch circuit. The supplemental enclosure and circuit protective device may be mounted adjacent to existing service entry equipment or remotely therefrom as desired.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved enclosed circuit protective device assembly ideally suited for application as a supplement to existing service entry equipment.
A further object is to provide an enclosed circuit protective device assembly of the above-character having an enclosure equipped to accept molded case circuit breakers having differing case configurations.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an enclosed circuit protective device assembly of the above character which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.